Du rêve à la réalité
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Et si, pendant notre sommeil, nous avions une autre vie ? Si nous avions une autre personnalité, des pouvoirs, des rivalités ? Et si pendant notre sommeil, une guerre se préparait ? Eh bien, ça donnerait ça. UA


Alors bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai écrit ceci en novembre pour la fête d'Amara. Je veux dire un grand merci à Aethelthryn pour avoir corrigé cet OS (L) Aussi, Music67love a créé un blog où elle illustre des OS Drarry et le premier est celui-ci, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil si vous voulez le voir illustrer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Du rêve à la réalité**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et aveuglait la plupart des nombreux passants. Dans la foule se trouvait un grand blond de 21 ans. Ses beaux cheveux blonds lui tombaient avec classe sur le visage froid comme la glace. Il était assez grand et semblait très irrité en parlant au téléphone. Blaise, son meilleur ami, l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer qu'Astoria le quittait. Oh, bien sûr, il ne l'aimait pas, c'était à peine si il était attaché à elle. Mais franchement c'était vraiment bas d'annoncer qu'on le quitte par l'intermédiaire de son meilleur pote !

-Elle t'a dit quoi exactement Blaise?

**-Bah « Tu diras à Malfoy que j'en ai marre de lui et que c'est fini entre nous ! » Quelque chose du genre.**

-Mais la garce ! Elle aurait au moins pu me le dire en pleine face ! Déjà que par mail ou par téléphone c'est bas, mais me quitter passant par…Toi !

Certains le regardaient passer avec un drôle de regard. Oui il parlait fort, oui il était en colère mais il y avait de quoi !

**-T'énerve pas pour elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute manière vieux, tu pourras lui crier dessus en cours lundi et en attendant aller en boîte ce soir avec ton pote** !

Draco soupira. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup aller en boîte. En fait, il n'aimait pas du tout être saoul. Pourtant il accepta l'offre de son ami, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de tord après tout. Enfin, si, mais pour le nombre de fois qu'il y allait… D'ailleurs Blaise lui reprochait souvent de ne pas savoir faire la fête. En tant que futur avocat, il se devait d'être responsable après tout !

Eh oui, le blond étudiait pour devenir avocat. Cela lui tenait à cœur depuis des années. Il trouvait ce métier attirant et tout à fait dans ses cordes. On disait que cela n'était pas facile tous les jours ce métier. Après tout on pouvait très bien tomber sur un cas tel qu'un tueur en série ou un violeur en herbe et très bien le savoir. Draco connaissait très bien l'enjeu mais malgré tout, c'était là qu'il se voyait.

Blaise, lui, étudiait en psychologie. Quand le noir lui avait dit ça, il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles une seule seconde. Blaise, psychologue ? Pourtant les années avaient passé et son ami aimait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait jamais voulu changer de voie. Draco avait toujours vu Zabini comme un homme sans tact et de très mauvais conseil mais il avait bien vite réalisé que dans les moments où il le fallait, il était d'une sagesse impressionnante.

Juste avant qu'il ne raccroche, l'autre lui annonça que Pansy serait également de la partie. Cette dernière était sa meilleure amie depuis très longtemps même si Malfoy n'appréciait pas toujours ce qu'elle devenait. Car si les deux garçons avaient un avenir prometteur, la jeune fille, elle, avait abandonné les études depuis longtemps pour devenir stripteaseuse. Elle n'avait jamais été faite pour l'école et puis, une fois, elle avait remplacé pour une soirée l'une de ses amies dans un bar de striptease. Le lendemain elle avait annoncé à ses deux amis qu'elle voulait faire ça, elle aussi. Pansy affirmait qu'elle aimait se sentir regardée et désirée puis qu'elle savait contrôler les clients. Alors Draco avait respecté son choix sans toutefois l'approuver.

Il était heureux qu'elle vienne, cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les trois ensemble, comme avant.

Une fois rentré chez lui, il sauta dans la douche et passa le reste de la journée à attendre de rejoindre ses amis.

**OooOooO**

-Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! s'exclama un Draco complètement saoul pendu au cou de Blaise. Tout ça c'est de la faute à Daphné, si elle ne m'avait pas présenté sa putain de sœur aussi !

Pansy, qui était à côté, ricana. En sortant du bar ils avaient croisé Daphné qui avait l'air très en colère. Elle avait crié sur le blond pendant de longues minutes pour avoir largué sa sœur d'une façon si brutale. Évidemment Astoria lui avait raconté que Draco l'avait plaquée avec une telle froideur et indifférence, comme si elle n'était qu'un bon coup.

Bien sûr Malfoy avait répliqué mais étant complètement ivre… Blaise avait pris le relais et Greengrass les avait crus finalement.

-Oh ce n'est pas sa faute ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que sa sœur est une garce manipulatrice, dit le noir avec calme.

En fait, ce soir les deux amis s'étaient bien amusés à faire boire Draco le plus possible jusqu'à en oublier de boire eux-mêmes. Donc résultat : ils étaient presque sobres alors que le blond lui…

Ils étaient bientôt arrivés chez lui, une chance. Blaise avait laissé sa voiture là-bas, ayant prévu de revenir à pied.

-Pff, c'est ce qu'on dit mais je suis sûr que c'est un plan pour nous embobiner tous !

-Dray, tu sais plus ce que tu dis.

-En tout cas ça fait changement de le voir comme ça, fit Pansy avec un petit sourire. Il est tellement coincé d'habitude.

- Hey je ne te le permets pas !

Le blond fit un geste brusque mais Pansy le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se casse la gueule.

-Enfin, on est arrivé, soupira-t-elle.

Elle piqua les clefs de Draco puis ouvrit la porte. Tout était beige et clean… Elle grimaça.

-Erk…Pas mieux que la dernière fois que je suis venue ici… Bon elle est où sa chambre déjà ?

Blaise lui pointa une porte dans le fond et à deux, ils tirèrent Malfoy jusque-là avant de le poser sur le lit.

-Bon allez Dray, on va te laisser, tu vas te débrouiller tout seul hein?

Un silence suivit sa réponse et Pansy ricana. Il dormait déjà.

**OooOooO**

Autour de lui, tout était noir, tout était sombre. Tout était froid… Le sol et les murs étaient couverts de glace. Un homme marchait et plus il avançait, plus ce qui l'entourait devenait glacé. Ses vêtements étaient de la même couleur que ce qui l'entourait et ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que le blé.

Soudain, il se stoppa pour lever la tête vers l'horizon. Plus loin on pouvait voir une lumière éclatante, celle de la vallée du soleil. Il se demanda vaguement si c'était toujours la guerre entre la vallée du soleil et la vallée des ténèbres. Probablement. Il n'était pas parti assez longtemps pour cela…

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna. Une femme marchait avec un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. Sa robe d'un mauve très sombre traînait sur le sol et ses cheveux hirsutes d'un brun presque noir battaient contre ses épaules.

-Nis ! s'exclama la femme en approchant. Cela fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu !

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ? fit l'homme sèchement. On dit Draconis, l'as-tu déjà oublié Hermione ?

La brune grimaça à l'appellation de l'homme avant de faire un sourire narquois.

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas m'appeler ainsi? On dit Hermionaninka, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié?

Draconis haussa les épaules en continuant son chemin.

-C'est trop long comme nom, faut bien raccourcir. Et Ninka… Ça te ferait bien trop plaisir.

Hermionaninka le rattrapa bien vite, planant à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle se plaça devant lui, le stoppant.

-Tu sais qu'on sait tout de suite quand tu es dans le coin ? fit-elle moqueuse. Il fait très froid tout d'un coup ! Lulanina ne sort jamais alors ça ne peut être que toi ! Je suis sure que ça se sent jusqu'à la vallée du soleil !

-Vous êtes toujours en froid ?

Elle eut soudain un air de dégoût sur le visage suite aux paroles du prince des glaces.

-Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour faire ami-ami avec ces gens-là ! Ils se prennent pour des dieux…

-Hermionaninka, ils sont des dieux.

-C'est un détail ! Puis moi je suis un démon et je le crie pas sur tous les toits d'ailleurs, fit-elle hautainement.

Draconis haussa un sourcil devant sa tirade.

-Euh… Si. Tu ne manques pas une occasion pour le faire savoir, crois-moi. Puis je ne suis pas le seul à m'allier à eux, il y a aussi Harrylianis dans mon cas.

L'air de la démone devint sombre soudainement alors qu'elle avançait dans la noirceur. Le blond la saisit par le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Tu as mis du temps à revenir, Draconis. Cela l'a rendu faible, tu dois bien t'en douter. Il a été attaqué par la vallée du soleil…

-Pardon ? fit-il en s'arrêtant. Je ne crois pas non, Ronalinius n'aurait jamais laissé cela se faire.

-Arrête ça un peu ! Je suis sure que c'est Ronalinius lui-même qui a ordonné qu'on l'attaque !

-Linius n'aurais jamais fait ça, il apprécie Harrylianis et tu le sais.

-Il n'apprécie personne de la vallée des ténèbres, ouvre toi les yeux ! Ici il y à des princes de glace, des démons, des anges noirs, alors que là-bas c'est le royaume des dieux ! Nous ne venons pas du même monde !

-Ninka, il faut que je le voie.

-Ronalinius?

-Non, Lianis !

-Oh !

Elle replaça ses cheveux derrière ses épaules avant de faire apparaître une plaque sombre qui ressemblait plus à une épaisse couche de brouillard qu'autre chose. Le blond, narquois, transforma le brouillard en glace et la brunette frissonna. Ses mains étaient devenues toutes glacées elles aussi et elle lança un regard noir à l'homme.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

-Peut-être, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mais si je ne le fais pas, quand j'embarque sur ce truc j'ai l'impression que j'ai les pieds dans le vide et que je vais tomber à tout moment !

-Bah c'est le but, dit-elle en faisant un sourire terrifiant.

Draconis roula ses yeux d'acier et embarqua sur la plaque de glace informe. Au moment où ses pieds la touchèrent, la plaque se déplaça pour former une sorte de pont de glace pour tous ceux qui auraient levé les yeux au ciel à ce moment-là.

Tout en regardant devant lui, le jeune homme se demandait comment allait Harrylianis. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas revenu ici et il s'inquiétait. Il ne pouvait croire une seconde que Ronalinius ait pu lui faire du mal. Ni même sa sœur, la déesse Ginevrialina. Surtout pas elle.

Il eut soudain un haut-le-cœur, se rappelant que ce n'était pas du tout son moyen de transport préféré. Après quelques secondes, la plaque se posa sur le sol et Draconis descendit. Il avança doucement à travers tous les nuages noirs qui l'entouraient avant de voir au loin un trône. Harrylianis…

Il s'approcha et l'homme sur le trône se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux émeraude se plantèrent dans ses yeux orage. Ses cheveux aussi sombres que l'ébène lui tombaient sur le visage et ses vêtements noirs lui donnaient un air sombre et lugubre qui allait avec le lieu.

-Draconis… Je me demandais quand tu allais venir me voir.

-Tu savais que j'étais ici ? fit-il, surpris.

-La température a soudainement chuté, ce ne pouvait être que toi. Et veux-tu s'il te plaît cesser de glacer mes nuages ?

Le blond regarda autour de lui et eut un sourire hautain en voyant qu'en effet, de la glace s'était formée par-ci par-là. Il fit un pas vers l'homme mais celui-ci se leva pour marcher plus loin. Il semblait flotter sur ces nuages aussi noirs que son être.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, la première fois qu'il était venu dans ce monde. Hermionaninka était venu le voir la première… Elle avait cet air froid et ce ton glacial.

_Qui es-tu ? Aucun inconnu ne devrait se trouver ici !_

Elle l'avait envoyé vers Lianis, c'était le chef des ténèbres, le roi des ombres, l'ange noir. Il était dos à lui et Draconis avait tout de suite été intrigué par cet être.

_Ne fais pas attention à Hermionaninka, elle ne sait pas se conduire en société_.

Le blond secoua la tête avant de regarder Harrylianis. Les nuages devinrent plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Ton cœur est de plus en plus noir Harry.

-Et toi ton cœur est toujours aussi glacé. Tu gâches mon paysage.

-Tu m'en veux.

Ce n'était pas une question, loin de là. Le prince des glaces savait que l'ange lui en voulait. Il l'avait laissé seul ici pendant une longue période.

-Tu n'as pas assez voulu revenir.

-Il bloquait ses rêves. Ce monde n'est pas le mien et tu le sais. Et arrête de tout noircir, je vois quasi plus rien !

-Et alors?

Draco commençait à perdre patience et d'un mouvement brusque de ses bras, tout autour ne devint que glace, atténuant la noirceur du lieu. Le roi des ombres, furieux, se retourna en lui jetant un regard noir. Soudainement, l'ombre d'Harrylianis apparut. Une ombre ailée. Celle-ci donna un grand coup d'aile et Draconis se vit projeté loin par un vent magique.

Le blond, toujours au sol, leva la tête et d'un geste de la main, un filet de glace alla emprisonner le poignet d'Harrylianis pour le tirer vers lui. L'ange n'essaya pas de se débattre et se laissa tirer. Draconis se releva et quand son regard se posa pour une première fois sur le visage de l'autre, il se figea. Une marque lui barrait la joue.

Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, il reçut une gifle. Il lut dans les yeux de l'homme que c'était pour l'avoir laissé seul si longtemps. Que c'était pour l'avoir défié. Que c'était pour continuer leur éternel duel.

Il ne prit pourtant pas en compte le geste de Lianis et leva sa main pour caresser sa joue où se trouvait la coupure.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu blessé par une autre personne que moi…

-Tu es ma faiblesse.

Ces mots furent comme une seconde gifle pour Draconis. Il savait bien ce qu'il insinuait, il savait lire entre ses lignes. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre, le seul à pouvoir le blesser. Et cette fois, c'était son absence qui l'avait affaibli.

-Je suis désolé.

L'ange lui tourna à nouveau le dos et retourna sur son trône. Le blond soupira.

-Ce ne sont pas les habitants de la vallée du soleil qui m'ont attaqué, finit-il par dire. Je suis presque sûr que ce sont des démons qui ont voulu se faire passer pour eux.

-Ridicule, des démons n'auraient jamais fait ça !

Le prince se retourna, surpris, et vit Hermionaninka qui avançait vers eux. Il l'adorait, mais pourtant… Il détestait cette haine qu'elle avait pour les humains et les dieux. Il détestait sa tête de mule quand on accusait un des siens d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. En fait, elle n'était pas une démone pour rien, elle transpirait la haine et la vengeance.

-Non, c'est plausible, coupa-t-il. Harrylianis est le chef ici, tout le monde a peur de lui et il est intouchable. La vallée du soleil est leur ennemi. Harrylianis protège la vallée du soleil. Ils veulent qu'une guerre éclate.

-Non, c'est faux !

-Ils n'espèrent pas que ce soit moi qui attaque, mais vous deux, poursuivit Harrylianis. Hermione, tu…

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Ce nom appartient à mon humaine, pas à moi !

-Hermionaninka alors… Tu étais presque prête à les attaquer quand tu as su, tu étais dans une fureur noire et depuis, tu te retiens pour ne pas aller là-bas et tous les faire exploser. Pour Draconis ils espéraient qu'il veuille se venger que quelqu'un ait osé me toucher. Si une guerre éclate, ce n'est qu'à leur avantage. Ils se débarrassent des dieux et de moi.

-Non, c'est faux !

-Cesse de te répéter ! s'énerva le blond. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Je propose que l'on aille à la vallée du soleil pour leur parler. Parler à Ronalinius.

La démone réfléchit avant d'acquiescer. Puis partit, se donnant rendez-vous en bas dans une heure.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit avant tes soupçons ?

-Tu as bien vu sa réaction.

-Il faut te soigner.

-Ce n'est qu'une petite coupure.

-Coupure qui t'affaiblit.

-Et alors ?

Draconis eut comme un moment de déjà vu et soupira, irrité. Il s'avança rapidement vers le trône avant de saisir le poignet de l'homme pour le relever et avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et l'embrassa. Harrylianis, surpris, mit du temps à réagir. Pourtant il ne put le repousser, il y avait ce lien entre eux qui l'en empêchait. Il se colla plutôt à lui et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'autre, s'accrochant à son cou.

Le blond retint un sourire mais de toute façon il était si bien comme ça, il était complet. Non, ils étaient complets. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, la coupure d'Harry se volatilisa.

Leur baiser continua, aucun des deux ne voulait se résoudre à se séparer de l'autre. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés…

Draconis, de sa main droite, fit apparaître un mur de glace pour pouvoir y appuyer Harry. Ce dernier réagit à peine au contact du froid, en ayant l'habitude. En fait, c'est à peine s'il arrivait à penser correctement. Il était en manque, en manque de la seule personne dans ce monde qui pouvait l'atteindre.

Néanmoins, ils finirent par se séparer et Draconis sourit.

-Ta marque a disparu.

-Je hais ton humain.

Draco soupira. Oui, il le savait très bien… Pourtant il ne répondit rien et se contenta de faire disparaître toute la glace qu'il avait fait apparaître. Il le regretta aussitôt quand tout redevint sombre à tel point qu'ils pouvaient à peine se voir.

-Cesse de broyer du noir, tu agis comme si je n'étais même pas là.

-Tu ne seras plus là, la nuit prochaine. Tu n'es jamais là par deux reprises.

-Oui mais je vais revenir.

-58 nuits. Cela faisait 58 nuits que tu n'étais pas venu. Désolé si je redoute la même chose, fit-il d'un ton sec.

Le blond voulut lui caresser la joue mais il repoussa sa main.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé. Viens, Ninka nous attend.

**OooOooO**

Ils étaient tous les trois arrêtés, regardant la vallée des dieux. Une mine de pur dégoût apparut sur les lèvres de la fille. Ciel qu'elle les détestait !

-Ce soleil va tous nous brûler les yeux, grinça-t-elle.

Ils voyaient les habitants devant eux, souriant dans leurs habits de dieux grecs, le soleil tapant sur les toits de chaque tente. Pourtant, de leur côté, tout était noir. Beau contraste…

L'ange fut le premier à passer la ligne qui les séparait de cette lumière aveuglante, bien vite suivit par les deux autres. La démone trouvait amusant de voir tout le monde se pousser sur chaque côté à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

-Ninka, fit Draconis, cesse ce sourire flippant.

-Nan, c'est trop marrant ! Tu ne trouves pas, Nis?

Draconis grimaça mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Harry leur jeta un regard noir et ils se la fermèrent. Voilà, ils étaient devant la tente de Ronalinius. Celui-ci sortit et sembla hésiter sur ce qu'il devait dire.

-Draconis, tu viens de geler les alentours.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et se retourna. Il ricana avant de faire disparaître le beau chemin glacé derrière lui. Son regard tomba sur la brunette et il soupira. La haine qu'elle semblait éprouver pour le roux… Mais au contraire, Ronalinius avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Harrylianis lui glissa un « je t'expliquerai » à l'oreille.

-Arrête de sourire ! lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

-Vous deux, finit par dire le blond en regardant ses amis, restez là, je vais lui parler.

Draconis entra dans la tente, laissant les autres à l'extérieur. Un simple lit était contre la tente, des vases trainant sur des tables. Il trouvait cela complètement inutile, bien sûr, à quoi cela servirait après tout?

Le rouquin prit place sur le lit en haussant un sourcil.

-Harrylianis a été attaqué.

-Je sais, fit-il en soupirant. Harry en a parlé à Ron. Mais pas devant Hermione pour ne pas que sa démone le sache. Écoute, je connais sa théorie et je suis d'accord, mais je ne vois pas comment je peux aider.

-J'ai tendance à oublier que vous êtes tous amis au royaume des humains. Vous n'avez pas d'idée de qui ça peut être?

-Il n'en a pas parlé avec Harry mais Ron croit que ce serait Nevinias qui aurait fait ça. Neville les regarde souvent avec cette expression coupable. Nevinias est très différent de son humain… Ce serait peut-être lui.

-Padelina et Parvelina aussi je suppose alors…

Le blond fit mine de penser. Oui, ça avait du sens. D'ailleurs, il ne les avait jamais aimés ceux-là. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, à présent cela lui semblait si évident… Pourtant, pour le moment, il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Je ne sais pas si toi aussi tu as cet impression Draconis mais… Une guerre se prépare.

-Oui, je le sens aussi…

Quand ils sortirent de la tente, ils virent la démone en pleine crise de nerf.

-Tu ne comprends donc pas Lianis ! Elle l'a embrassé, elle a même couché avec lui et présentement elle le sert dans ses bras ! Elle le fait exprès !

-Hermionaninka, ils sortent ensemble, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

-Je peux sentir son souffle dans mon cou ! Et il ronfle en plus !

-Et toi tu baves, coupa Ronalinius avec un sourire moqueur.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, soudainement dépassé par les évènements.

-JE ne bave pas, ELLE bave !

-J'y crois pas… Ninka, tu ne m'a jamais dis que vos humains sortaient ensemble. Joli couple.

Elle le fusilla du regard avant de partir sans même les attendre. L'ange haussa les épaules avant de la rattraper.

-Autre chose que je ne sais pas ?

-Oh sûrement. Mais tu sais bien que ce sont deux mondes complètement différents… Mais Hermione et Hermionaninka se provoquent souvent. C'est assez étrange à voir quand le soir elle parle à sa démone avant de s'endormir. Ron ne fait jamais ça, une chance.

Le blond ricana et partit rejoindre les autres. Brève visite mais au moins il était fixé. Puis il sentit avec une certaine appréhension son humain perdre le sommeil. Déjà… Il fallait qu'il retrouve Harrylianis…

-Il est déjà rendu, va falloir que tu traverses le pont, lui dit la démone sournoisement en le faisant sursauter.

Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers l'homme qui lui faisait face.

-Tu dois partir.

-Bientôt, oui. Je te promets de revenir vite.

-J'ai l'impression que tu viens d'arriver… Tu vas me rendre dingue.

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser avec un certain désespoir. Oui, lui aussi parfois il détestait son humain pour bloquer ainsi ses rêves… Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Draconis commença à disparaître doucement avant de totalement se vaporiser.

-Oui, je hais ton humain…

**OooOooO**

Quand Draco se réveilla, il gémit de douleur. Sa tête… Elle lui faisait tellement mal… Il avait l'impression qu'une armée d'éléphants s'amusaient à courir à l'intérieur. Il n'arriva pas tout de suite à mettre ses idées en place… Il était allé à ce bar avec Blaise… Et Pansy… Et… Il riait alors qu'il avait beaucoup bu puis… Après tout ce qu'il voyait c'était… Et merde.

Il se prit la tête dans la main, découragé. Il pensait que c'était fini tout ça, il avait espéré que ces rêves ne reviennent jamais… Raté.

Il sursauta à un bruit qui venait de son salon. Blaise… Il avait dû revenir après avoir été porter Pansy… Pourtant il parlait.

Il bougea mais sa tête le faisait souffrir. Nan plus jamais il n'allait boire… Malgré son mal il se leva et entendit des brins de la conversation que Blaise avait au téléphone.

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'une nouveau en trois ans, comment voulais-tu que je sache, moi, que je devais dire son nom en entier ! … Oui c'est ma faute, je sais. J'ai laissé un trou en bloquant mes rêves quand je suis parti et ça a dû atterrir sur lui… Non je ne reviendrai pas, Mione.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il avait peur de comprendre… Ça se passait trop vite pour lui ce matin… Mione ne pouvait être Hermione, n'est-ce pas?

-Peut-être mais non. Je manque à Genn', à Ry', à Weastity, à toi, mais… Non, pas à eux. Je suis un traître. La pire ce serait Ninka… Ouais c'est ça, avec le temps tu as gagné de l'autorité sur elle ? … C'est ce que je me disais.

Le blond fit demi-tour et alla se coucher. Non, c'était impossible, Hermionaninka était encore dans ce monde quand il s'était réveillé, il hallucinait voilà…

**OooOooO**

Une semaine était passée depuis ce jour et la vie avait repris son train. La semaine avait passé et Draco s'était occupé, oubliant tout du mieux qu'il le pouvait, c'était la seule chose à faire.

Bien sûr il avait remarqué les regards de Blaise mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Sa si douce amie d'enfance à qui il parlait chaque semaine ne pouvait pas être elle… Comment aurait-il pu faire le rapprochement entre Mione et Hermionaninka ? Il n'en savait rien…

En même temps, il se sentait trahi par Blaise même si il n'y était pour rien. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il faisait partie de ce monde… Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il dit ? S'il n'y était pas lui aussi, jamais il n'y aurait cru…

Il bloquait beaucoup ses rêves, Draconis essayait vraiment et il le savait. Il voulait Lianis…

Il avait bien entendu croisé Astoria au cours de la semaine et celle-ci semblait avoir parlé avec sa sœur, ce qui l'avait satisfait. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée mais il avait sa fierté.

Il avait également appelé Pansy pour ne pas lui dire grand-chose au final mais quand il avait besoin de parler, il faisait ça. Elle avait bien deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Draco ne disait jamais rien.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de partir de l'université. Il avait beau travailler comme un con, au moment où il ne faisait plus rien, ses pensés dérivaient. Au loin il vit Blaise l'attendre mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir une fille à côté de lui. Hermione…

Sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'il regardait la brune parler à son amie. Elle était belle et souriante, débordante de joie de vivre. Très emphatique. C'était étrange… Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle se change et devienne sournoise, d'un seul coup.

Puis le blond finit par se demander se qu'elle foutait là…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ? lança-t-il durement. Elle peut repartir, je n'ai rien à lui dire. T'aurais pu me dire qu'elle viendrait. T'aurais aussi pu me dire que tu savais et que tu connaissais ce monde !

Blaise fronça les sourcils alors qu'il faisait demi-tour.

Hermione l'observa et sourit. Il dégageait la même chose que son double, mais semblait moins contrôler ses émotions que Draconis.

-Attend, finit-elle par dire. Il faut que tu cesses de bloquer tes rêves.

-Hors de question !

Il s'arrêta soudain, alors que tout le monde se retournait sous son cri puis fit signe aux deux autres de discuter ailleurs. Une fois chez le noir, Draco prit place et croisa les bras. Hermione ricana.

-Écoute, ton absence affaiblit Harrylianis, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ! Sans lui, Ninka et Lianis ne réussissent pas à mettre un plan au point ! Surtout que ma démone refuse l'aide de Linius !

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire?

Blaise soupira.

-Draco, je ne sais pas dans quoi s'est foutu ton double mais il s'est lié à Harrylianis. Tu sais, personne ne réussit à toucher Lianis, à part toi si j'ai bien compris. Mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est qu'Harry aussi en est affaibli.

Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, Draco commença à légèrement s'inquiéter. Qu'un personnage de rêve ait mal, ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais un humain…

-Il est invivable avec qui que se soit qui voudrait l'approcher. Il déprime beaucoup et n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ses peintures. Il ne mange presque plus et est si livide… Je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas gay…

Le silence dura un moment avant que Blaise se cogne la tête contre le mur à côté de lui sous l'œil étonné des deux autres.

-Bordel Dray, on s'en contre fiche que tu sois gay ou pas ! Si tu n'y vas pas, je t'en voudrais à vie ! Harry est mon ami ! J'imagine bien ce que ça doit te faire mais comprend… J'en discutais avec Mione tout à l'heure, elle me disait l'avancement de la guerre qui se prépare. Les démons se préparent à attaquer et il leur faut le plus d'aide possible. Je vais donc essayer de faire appel à Blaisani…

-Blaisani… Vraiment, on a tous des noms complètement ridicules… Je m'en vais. J'en ai marre.

Draco partit en claquant la porte et les deux amis se regardèrent, inquiets.

**OooOooO**

Autour de lui, tout était noir et sombre… Il se permit un petit sourire en remerciant son humain à voix basse. Il n'avait presque pas résisté cette fois-ci. Pourtant il perdit son sourire en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Hermione à Draco. Harrylianis…

-Dégage de là sale traître !

Doucement, il se retourna. Avec nonchalance, un noir avançait vers la démone avec un sourire narquois et hypocrite sur les lèvres. Ses vêtements étaient d'un brun sombre, il semblait flotter à l'intérieur. Des tas de chaînes pendaient après lui… Blaisani, sans aucun doute.

-Oh Mione, calme-toi voyons !

Draconis ne crut pas l'avoir déjà vue de si mauvaise humeur. Si frustrée et en colère. Il sentait qu'il allait pouvoir voir les dons du nouvel arrivant…

-Personne, personne tu entends, ne peut m'appeler ainsi, est-ce bien clair?

-Pourquoi-donc, Mione?

-LA FERME !

Un énorme brouillard se forma autour d'elle, un brouillard pesant et noir, ou mauve sombre peut-être. Le tout se referma à une vitesse affolante sur le noir qui poussa un petit cri avant d'éclater de rire. Il était prisonnier d'un anneau mais était mort de rire…

-Aller Ninka, ne sois pas si rancunière. Ce n'est pas parce que Ron t'as trouvé ce surnom dans ton monde que tu dois le détester.

-Je déteste tout ce qui est lui ! Et toi ! Tu es parti sans dire un mot !

-Il bloquait ses rêves. Maintenant qu'il était loin je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. En quoi, 3 ans ? Tu n'as pas changé.

La démone resserra sa prise sur le démon qui grimaça tout en gardant un visage moqueur. Le blond ne pouvait dire s'il l'appréciait… Mais il avait besoin qu'elle le lâche pour parvenir à Harrylianis.

-Je ne peux utiliser mon don sans te blesser, Ninka. Relâche-moi.

L'anneau se resserra et Blaisani se tordit de douleur cette fois.

-Hermionaninka, tu vas trop loin, commença Draconis.

-Non.

-Tu l'auras voulu, ajouta le noir.

Tout se déroula rapidement. Le prince vit des pics de bois sortir des bras de l'autre homme et le plus vite qu'il le put, il plaça un mur de glace entre son amie et le démon, pour stopper l'attaque.

Sous le coup de la crainte, la démone avait relâché l'anneau de brouillard et libéré le démon. Non, Draconis ne l'aimait pas. Il se plaça devant Ninka et lança son regard le plus froid à l'autre.

-Ne t'avise pas à nouveau de la blesser ou tu auras affaire à moi, et crois-moi, je vais te réduire en charpie. Maintenant Hermione, amène-moi à Harry.

La jeune démone ne dit rien à la façon dont il les avait appelés, les mots lui manquèrent. Alors qu'elle plaçait le début de son pont, elle fit un sourire victorieux à son rival.

Alors que le pont faisait son trajet, Draco s'inquiéta de la noirceur au loin. La noirceur du cœur de Lianis… Il n'avait put demander directement de ses nouvelles à Hermionaninka mais il savait qu'il allait mal. Oh, la dernière fois il s'était absenter beaucoup plus longtemps, mais il se doutait bien que cette fois le choc était plus violent…

Une fois arrivé, son cœur s'arrêta presque de battre. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi faible, jamais. Il était sur son trône mais ressemblait à de la guenille. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et un long silence perdura.

-Comment est-ce arrivé…

Un silence lui répondit. Il n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'il lui en voulait ou parce qu'il était trop faible pour parler. Il n'aurait su dire non plus laquelle des options il préférait. Le regard de l'autre était si dur, si profond… Quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser, l'ange le repoussa. Il lui en voulait.

-Écoute, ça a été quand même plus rapide cette fois-ci. C'est Hermione qui a réussi à le convaincre.

L'autre fronça les sourcils, semblant soudain plus attentif.

-Elle est venue voir Draco, tu ne savais pas ? Blaise a eu vent de ses rêves, je ne sais comment. D'ailleurs Blaisani est revenu, je l'ai vu. Je le déteste.

Le roi des ombres eut un mince sourire et soupira. Il se laissa embrasser. Comme à chaque fois il sentit une force grandir en lui. Draco était et resterait toujours sa force… Comme sa faiblesse.

Une toux les interrompit dans leur occupation et le blond soupira doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve contre eux, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Quand il se retourna il vit sans surprise Hermionaninka et Blaisani l'un à côté de l'autre…À côté, mais à une bonne distance.

Draconis tourna la tête vers l'ange et il le vit sourire en regardant l'homme noir. Il voulut bouger mais manqua de force. Draco se sentit perdre patience…

-Dégagez, fit-il d'une voix acide. Revenez plus tard, vous avez interrompu le processus de guérison !

La démone semblait inquiète. Il allait mieux mais pas assez. Le moment était en effet très mal choisi pour lui parler de son plan… Il faudrait qu'elle revienne plus tard. Quand elle essaya de tirer l'autre démon, celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il semblait surpris. Tous soupirèrent.

-Tu as quitté 3 ans, tu t'attendais à quoi, que tout reste pareil ? Ces deux là ont un lien malsain, Hermione l'a dit à Blaise pourtant ! Alors viens et laisse-les guérir en paix ! Désolé du dérangement !

Les deux jeunes hommes les regardèrent partir avant de se regarder. Un lien malsain…

Lianis fut légèrement surpris quand Draco prit place sur lui, sur le trône, avant de l'embrasser. Dans ses bras, plus rien n'importait…

-Il en est hors de question.

-C'est pourtant un bon plan je trouve.

-Toi, tu viens d'arriver, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

La démone soupira en regardant le démon et le prince. Elle s'était doutée que le blond serait contre son idée, elle-même était réticente… Prendre Harrylianis comme appât n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait mais elle était certaine que, si c'était bien Nevinias, il tomberait dans le panneau.

Le blond n'avait qu'à retenir le froid qui se dégageait de lui pour faire croire qu'il n'avait été là qu'un bref instant, ou mieux, que c'était un froid naturel. Comme ça ils croiraient que Lianis était encore en position de faiblesse. Quoi de mieux pour l'attaquer ?

-Maintenant que tu es là, tu sais très bien qu'il est quasi invincible ! Cette idée ne m'enchante pas plus que toi mais c'est la seule chose à faire ! Et je suis encore persuadée que ce n'étaient pas des démons !

Elle vit Draconis fermer les yeux. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il essayait de se calmer pour ne pas exploser. C'était impressionnant à voir, mais en même temps, quand cet exercice ne marchait pas… c'était le carnage total.

-Ça fait étrange. Quand je te regardais aller aux côtés de mon humain, tes crises de nerfs m'impressionnent toujours. Quel contrôle, bravo !

-Ça suffit ! Trancha le chef des ténèbres. J'accepte le plan.

-Gabariliena.

-Pardon?

Draconis et Ninka froncèrent les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle à voir là-dedans ?

-Harry a dit que Fleur et Bill était revenus de voyage de noces et que Gabrielle, par la même occasion, séjournait chez les Weasley avant de se trouver un appart. Gabariliena ne contrôle-t-elle pas les éclairs ?

-Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser avant, maugréa le blond. C'est un éclair qui a blessé Harrylianis. Aucun complice de la vallée du soleil, seulement Gabariliena qui est secrètement revenue. Elle est trop puissante, je ne laisserai pas Lianis seul avec elle.

-Je décide si je veux faire l'appât ou non. Je suis encore mon propre maître, je ne t'appartiens pas Draconis, désolé de te décevoir, fit le brun sèchement.

-Cela n'a rien à voir !

Une énorme décharge glacée les fit tous frissonner. Voilà, il allait perdre le contrôle…

-Voilà, le plan est fichu, dit Blaisani avec nonchalance. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans ce froid.

-Il faut que je retourne voir Linius. J'ai besoin de son aide, on a besoin de son aide. Il faut nous faire une armée. Les êtres ici, à part nous trois, ne sont pas assez soudés. Leur demander de l'aide ne servirait à rien. C'est chacun pour soi. Par contre, Ronalinius, Ginevrialina, Lavandiliria et Deaniarilis accepteront de se joindre à nous.

-Hors de question qu'on leur demande de l'aide !

-Bordel Hermionaninka, une grande guerre se prépare ! Elle va éclater demain soir, peut-être le soir d'après, mais pas plus loin ! Alors crois-moi, je me fous bien de ta haine de merde !

-Ah voilà, là il ressemble à son humain !

-Toi, la ferme !

Partout autour, une grande couche de glace était apparue. Il avait perdu le contrôle… Seul Harrylianis en semblait amuser. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et ils se regardèrent. Ninka fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'elle voyait, c'était pire que tout. Ce n'était pas qu'un lien puissant entre eux…

Lianis posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond tout doucement, à peine un frôlement, pour tout de suite reprendre un air impassible.

Elle échangea un regard avec le noir.

-Je sens qu'Hermione et Blaise vont parler à Draco à son réveil !

L'ange la regarda et à son tour, il fronça les sourcils.

-Ça n'existe pas. Vous êtes dans la merde les gars.

Lianis haussa les épaules avant de marcher tout droit vers la vallée des dieux. Ils furent amusés de voir qu'elle était entièrement glacée, malgré le soleil éclatant qu'il y avait.

-T'as fait fort cette fois, Nis.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

Il ferma les yeux et la glace se dissipa quasi entièrement… Mais le froid resta. Tant pis.

Son regard tomba sur Lina qu'il voyait au loin avec sa robe de déesse et sa chevelure remontée. Il n'était pas le seul à la regarder d'ailleurs…

-Blaisani, si tu as encore une aventure avec Ginevrialina comme avant, Ronalinius va te bannir. D'ailleurs, Blaise serait triste si Dean lui en voulait.

-Nos humains et nous ne sommes pas les mêmes personnes, je peux bien m'amuser un peu…

Il poussa un petit cri quand son bras commença à se couvrir de glace.

-Tu la touches et je te gèle avant de t'éclater en morceaux, c'est compris?

La démone ricana avant de franchir la limite de la vallée. Ginevrialina les vit tout de suite et leur sourit… Avant de voir le noir derrière. Draconis la vit blanchir et il se posa de sérieuses questions. Son regard chercha l'ange, juste pour être rassuré de son état. Il allait mieux…

-Draconis ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as perdu le contrôle mais nous sommes tous congelés maintenant ! On ne vous a pas attaqués j'espère?

-Non.

-Assez de blabla, où est Ronalinius?

-Impatiente de le voir?

Les démons s'affrontèrent du regard et il soupira.

-Quelle immaturité. Où es ton frère?

-À l'intérieur de la tente. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le blond ne répondit pas et pénétra l'endroit où Ronalinius se trouvait. Celui-ci semblait l'attendre, assis sur son lit. Sa sœur entra derrière Draconis, en soif de savoir.

-J'ai besoin de vous pour la guerre qui se prépare. Gabariliena est de retour, c'est elle qui a blessé Harry.

-HARRYLIANIS !

Il se prit la tête dans les mains suite au cri de la démone à l'extérieur de la tente. Il s'obligea à rester calme et reprit sous les regards mi-amusés mi-inquiets qu'on lui portait.

-Donc je disais… C'est elle qui l'a blessé. Elle est puissante.

-Harrylianis l'est plus.

Le blond regarda dans le vide un moment. Ce sentiment était bizarre en lui, comme s'il n'avait pas lieu d'être. Oui, Harry l'était plus mais quelque chose en lui faisait qu'il s'inquiétait. Quelque chose lui serrait les entrailles…

_Ca n'existe pas, vous êtes dans la merde les gars_.

-Je sais, finit-il par dire. Mais ce n'est pas qu'elle. Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide, à vous quatre.

-Ils sont combien?

-Je ne sais pas, au moins quatre. Nevinias, Parvelina, Padelina et Gabariliena. Les autres, ce ne sont que des pions. Ceux qu'ils enverront en premier pour en supprimer quelques uns. Il y aura des morts dans ce monde.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Jamais il n'y avait eu de mort dans ce monde. Jamais.

-En fait, reprit le roux, ce n'est pas que de nous quatre dont tu auras besoin. Vous n'êtes que trois…

-Non, quatre aussi, coupa sa sœur. Blaisani est revenu.

-Pardon ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Là n'est pas la question ! Ta petite copine se fera un plaisir de te raconter comment le meilleur ami de mon humain s'est à nouveau retrouvé ici. Pour l'instant, même s'il m'insupporte pleinement, je sais qu'on a besoin de lui.

-Le meilleur ami de ton humain?

-Oui. C'est à cause de lui si je suis arrivé ici. Alors, vous êtes avec nous?

-Bien sûr. Je vais les regrouper.

Ronalinius sortit et Draconis grimaça, devinant ce qui allait arriver.

-TOUT LE MONDE DOIT SE REGROUPER DEVANT MA TENTE, MAINTENANT !

-Je crois que mes oreilles sont fichues…

Ginevrialina ricana. Oui, le chef des dieux avait le pouvoir de se faire entendre par tous ses « disciples » Chouette…

Une fois que tous furent devant lui, se posant toutes sortes de questions, le roux commença.

-Bien ! Dans le camp des ténèbres, des démons comptent attaquer leur chef et je veux qu'on les empêche de le faire ! Avec Harrylianis, il ne nous est jamais rien arrivé, si Nevinias prend possession de l'autre vallée, il voudra venir détruire la nôtre !

Des murmures indignés montèrent dans la foule et le roux soupira.

-Cette fois, je crains qu'il y ait quelques morts. C'est à vos risques et périls. Qui est avec nous ?

Un silence surgit avant que quelques personnes ne s'avancent. Sans surprise, Ginevrialina, Lavandiliria et Deaniarilis en faisaient partie. Draco sourit à Lianis et Ninka. Ils étaient un grand nombre.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on va se faire aider par eux, chuchota la démone.

Le prince lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle ne dit plus rien.

-J'ai pensé aller trouver Lulanina. Avec elle, mes forces seront décuplées. Nous pourrions essayer de combiner nos pouvoirs.

-J'irai avec toi.

Draconis regarda Harrylianis un bon moment. Son regard était sans appel, tranchant. Lulanina était protégée par des forces autour de sa demeure. Le danger n'était pas si grand alors il hocha la tête. Que faire d'autre ?

-Entraîne-les, dit-il au chef des dieux tout en marchant vers sa propre vallée. Je vais aller trouver Nina avec Lianis. La prochaine nuit, le combat aura lieu.

Blaisani eu un sourire en regardant l'ange et le prince partir. La démone le regarda et soupira.

-Ça n'existe pas…

**OooOooO**

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils marchaient pour trouver la princesse. Personne ne savait exactement où elle était, personne sauf Draconis.

-Tu la sens ?

-Draconis, tu es le seul à pouvoir la sentir au-delà de ses protections. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne te mets pas ces protections, toi?

Le blond tourna et mit sa main devant lui. Ils y étaient presque.

-Elle reste au même endroit, pas moi. Attends-moi ici.

Il s'avança encore un peu et un courant électrique sortit de ses bras pour éclater contre une bulle protectrice. Un courant glacé les parcourut et tout explosa. Harrylianis se retrouva propulsé au loin alors qu'une silhouette apparaissait devant eux. Une magnifique blonde à la robe de glace. La princesse des glaces, Lulanina.

Draconis se tourna pour voir comment allait l'ange et fut surpris de le voir juste derrière lui, sur pied. Il l'étonnerait toujours…

Harrylianis, lui, observait la demeure de la blonde, n'ayant jamais été ici avant aujourd'hui. Tout était de glace, les murs, le sol… Même un trône de glace était au centre des trois murs. Un peu partout se trouvaient des fleurs et des arbres faits de la même matière que le reste. Magnifique…

Lulanina regarda attentivement avant de sourire.

-Je savais que tu viendrais. Je suis prête à lier mes forces aux tiennes. A la prochaine nuit, je saurai vous trouver pour cette guerre ultime.

Draconis acquiesça en s'inclinant devant elle. Il remarqua que l'ange frissonnait doucement. Les deux réunis voulaient dire l'air bien plus glacé qu'à l'ordinaire…

-Au fait, je suis désolée Harrylianis, ajouta-t-elle. Ma magie ne t'aime pas beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas contre toi.

-Je sais bien.

Après ces paroles, elle fit demi-tour pour s'installer sur son trône avant de remettre ses protections. Alors qu'il la voyait disparaître, le prince se dit qu'elle était toujours aussi étrange.

-Son humaine est pareille, finit par dire Lianis comme s'il avait lu en lui. Viens, il faut retourner au campement avant que nos humains ne se réveillent. Je doute d'être capable de nous transporter tous les deux jusque-là…

Au moment où l'homme eut prononcé ces mots, une plaque de brouillard apparut devant eux. Hermionaninka avait probablement dû ordonner à celle-ci de les retrouver. Ils se sourirent avant de prendre place dessus.

-Ninka et Blaisani m'ont dit que leurs humains allaient se forcer à se réveiller avant le tien. Pour être là quand Draco ouvrira les yeux.

-Cela ne me surprend pas…

Le silence s'installa et Draconis se mit à penser. Qu'arriverait-il si des gens mouraient ? À quel point ce combat aurait des répercussions sur ce monde? Jamais il n'y avait eu de réels combats avant aujourd'hui. Pourquoi décidaient-ils maintenant de se rebeller?

Harrylianis était l'être le plus intouchable qui pouvait exister, pourtant il n'était pas immortel, personne ne l'était…

Il sentit la fatigue de son humain partir et soupira.

-Il va bientôt se réveiller.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient la vallée sur ce pont mouvant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Harrylianis savait que Draconis serait là à la prochaine nuit. Peut-être dernière nuit… Il ne montrait rien, mais ressassait les paroles de la démone. Non, cela n'était pas censé exister, mais Draconis avait tout changé.

-Ah je suis trop forte ! cria la démone dès qu'ils furent sur le sol. Vous auriez mis un temps fou à rentrer sans moi !

Blaisani haussa un sourcil fasse à son enthousiasme mais elle l'ignora.

-Il est temps que vos humains se réveillent, le mien ne va pas tarder.

-Oh ! Bon aller Blaisani, on y va !

Draconis et Harrylianis les regardèrent se volatiliser doucement et soupira.

-Fais pas cette tête, je vais être là demain.

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas me réjouir du fait qu'une guerre nous attend.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il se sentit plaqué contre un mur et embrassé. Ils s'embrassaient, non pas pour se donner des forces mais par peur. Ils s'embrassaient pour des sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû exister. Ils s'embrassaient par désespoir, parce qu'au fond, ils le voulaient tout simplement.

Le blond passa une main à l'intérieur du pantalon de l'autre et celui-ci grogna.

-Si tu disparais, je te tue.

Le prince ricana et s'attaqua au cou de l'autre homme alors qu'il le masturbait. Rien ne comptait, non rien ne comptait sauf l'autre…

Draconis se sentait partir mais il tint bon jusqu'à ce que l'homme se libère en criant. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres avant de se pousser.

-Au revoir…

Harrylianis le regarda se vaporiser et soupira en se laissant lui-même partir.

**OooOooO**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, une main sur le cœur. Il essaya de doucement mettre ses idées en place et, se rappelant de la dernière scène, il cria.

-Salaud ! Je t'ai permis d'y aller, pas de le branler !

Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et entendit une toux vers sa gauche. Il tourna la tête pour voir Hermione et Blaise assis à côté de son lit. Chouette…

Le noir avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres tandis que la jeune fille avait les joues roses.

-Hum… Harry ne m'avait jamais dit que vous aviez une relation si poussée…

Draco ferma les yeux, totalement dépité et dépassé par les événements. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce qui n'existe pas?

Hermione soupira en regardant Blaise, puis finit par se lancer.

-Dans la vallée des ténèbres, certains sentiments n'existent pas. Certains sont limités. La tendresse qu'a Hermionaninka pour Harrylianis ne pourra jamais être plus forte qu'elle l'est. Elle peut sembler banale, mais dans ce monde… Pourtant, Draconis et Harrylianis ont dépassé ces lois.

-On croyait que vous ne vous embrassiez que pour rendre ses forces à Harrylianis, mais non… Et si j'ai bien compris, vous avez même fait bien plus que ça…

-En fait, reprit la brunette, vous êtes attirés l'un vers l'autre, ce qui n'arrive que dans la vallée du soleil. Vos sentiments sont décuplés… C'est ça qui n'existe pas. Le fait que tu sois arrivé dans ce monde d'une telle façon a tout déréglé je crois…

Draco les regarda avec de grands yeux, ayant peur de comprendre.

-Attendez… Blaisani n'a-t-il pas eu une relation avec Ginevrialina?

-Oui… Mais c'était différent. Premièrement il ne ressentait rien pour elle autre que de l'amusement. Et dans ce temps là… Je sortais avec Ginny.

Draco essaya tant bien que mal de digérer l'information. Il était en train de clairement insinuer que dans la vraie vie, Draco aurait probablement la même attirance pour Harry que pour Harrylianis…

-Dray, pour la fin de semaine, Mione et moi, on te kidnappe ! On t'emmène au village. J'ai besoin de revoir tout le monde et je crois que les connaître vraiment pourrait être bien pour toi !

Le blond le regardait comme s'il était rendu fou. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé et il disait ça ? Il n'était pas prêt d'aller là-bas, tout serait encore bien plus réel ! C'était si surréaliste… Il ne voulait pas accepter, il ne pouvait pas…

-Je suis sûr que tout le monde va être heureux de te voir, fit Hermione gentiment. S'il te plaît.

Il soupira. La façon dont elle le regardait était si profonde qu'il ne sut comment refuser alors il approuva. Bordel, dans quoi il s'embarquait…

-Génial ! On part dans une heure ! Tu viens ?

-Euh… J'ai un léger souci assez honteux alors si vous pouviez juste sortir…

Hermione s'empourpra alors que Blaise ricanait. Génial…

**OooOooO**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent et le blond fut abasourdi par la vue qu'il avait. De petites maisons étaient un peu partout, un peu sa vision des villages de l'ancien temps. Cela faisait assez chaleureux et accueillant. Ça faisait changement de la ville…

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? dit doucement Blaise. Et dire que j'ai fui ça… Le paradis ! Aller venez, j'ai hâte de les retrouver !

Hermione sourit à la gaminerie du noir et le rejoignit pour parcourir les petites maisons, Draco, lui, se faisait tout petit derrière. Il préférait les voir avant qu'ils ne le voient. Plus ils avançaient et plus ils voyaient les gens au loin. Blaise sourit à la troupe et une jolie rousse se jeta sur lui en criant. Ginny.

-Blaise ! Quand j'ai su que t'étais revenu j'espérais bien te revoir ici bientôt ! Un an que t'es pas venu nous voir !

Elle le serrait fort dans ses bras alors que la même scène se répétait avec Ron, puis Dean et Seamus. Draco les regardait au loin et il trouvait à cet instant que son ami avait l'air plus heureux que jamais. Lui qui parlait souvent de Mione, Ry et Weastity, maintenant il les retrouvait… Avec des surnoms pareils, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais fait le lien…

Hermione vint à côté de lui en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu vas rester planté dans l'ombre encore longtemps ?

-C'est une idée assez tentante, oui.

Elle secoua la tête alors que le blond les observait tous, comparant. Les rouquins n'étaient pas trop différents au premier coup d'œil. Enfin, s'il ne prenait pas en compte leurs vêtements. Dean était bien plus souriant, Seamus moins…Sournois.

Il soupira et décida de s'avancer malgré ce besoin de rester à l'écart.

-Si jamais tu vois Lavande, fait gaffe. Depuis ce matin elle répète que tu lui manques, c'est horrible, rit le rouquin juste avant de le voir. Draco ?

Comme un seul homme, tous se retournèrent vers lui les yeux grands ouverts et Ginny lui sauta dans les bras sous sa grimace.

-Mon dieu Draco ! J'espérais tant te voir un jour !

Draco était mal à l'aise par tant de tendresse, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. De plus, ils ne se connaissaient guère… Il la repoussa doucement alors que tous l'observaient.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de marque d'affection…

La rouquine se tourna vers le noir qui approuva en le regardant, amusé. Draco avait l'impression de rêver, rêver des mêmes personnes dans une situation différente.

Ginny le regarda un instant avant de retourner dans ses bras à sa plus grande surprise. Elle le regarda et sourit, contrite.

-Désolée, j'ai pas pu résister !

Hermione ricana et Ron, en l'apercevant, lui sauta dans les bras en lui posant une centaines de questions avant de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais le voir était quelque chose d'assez impressionnant…

-Étrange n'est-ce pas ? lui chuchota Blaise à l'oreille.

-Tout à fait…

**OooOooO**

Essoufflé, Draco se tenait contre un mur, une main sur le cœur. Seigneur mais quelle putain d'hystérique cette fille ! Il se tourna vers Blaise qui souriait narquoisement. Il aurait dû le savoir…

Le blond avait fait le tour de presque tout le monde, se faisant dire telle et telle chose par des tas de personnes. La plus grande surprise avait été de voir Neville. Tellement timide… Et c'était là que ça s'était gâté. Sa petite amie était Lavande…Quand elle avait vu Blaise, elle l'avait accroché sans lâcher prise jusqu'à le voir…

-J'ai cru mourir…

Blaise ricana en se remémorant Lavande accrochée à Draco, parlant de ci et de ça. Le plus drôle avait été quand Draco avait dit à Lavande de regarder derrière elle et que le blond était parti à la course. Hilarant !

-Blaise, tu ne m'as jamais dit que t'avais une dingue comme amie ! Bordel, ce n'est pas une fille cette chose, c'est le mal !

Le noir n'en pouvait plus de rire, c'était trop pour lui. Le voir s'énerver de la sorte était vraiment amusant, il n'y pouvait rien. Puis ça lui faisait du bien de tous les revoir…

-Roh Dray, t'exagère, elle est sympa Lavy quand elle veut.

-Il a vu Lavande?

Malfoy sursauta quand il vit que c'était Hermione. Putain, cette fille l'avait rendu fou !

-C'était tordant Hermione, vraiment trop tordant ! Je te raconterai ! Mais là on n'a pas fini le tour !

Draco les regarda horrifié. C'était pas encore fini ? Il se sentit tiré par le bras par son meilleur ami, traversant entre les maisons, croisant inévitablement plusieurs personnes vue la grandeur du village. C'était vraiment incroyable…

-Où sont les écoles, les magasins, tout ça ? finit-il par demander, intrigué.

-Tu vois les arbres qui nous entourent ? De l'autre côté se trouve un endroit avec que ça. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure. Hey Ginny !

La rousse qui avait été interpellée se retourna vers le trio et sourit.

-Blaise, Dean fait dire que si jamais Blaisani s'approche de trop près, il le défonce !

Draco ricana, imaginant plus que bien Deaniarilis faire ça.

-D'ailleurs il faudra faire une rencontre tout à l'heure. Tu as vu Gabrielle? Je ne l'ai pas vue.

-Elle est partie voir son petit-copain aujourd'hui. Mais si tu le cherches, il est dans son atelier.

Blaise la remercia et reprit sa marche sous l'incompréhension totale de Draco qui n'avait rien compris. Il se sentait vraiment mal ici. La plupart du temps il contrôlait tout et tout le monde. On le craignait ou l'adulait sans dire un mot mais ici… Tout était différent. Tant de liens entre eux, on aurait dit qu'ils se comprenaient sans une parole…

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait pour quelqu'un de l'extérieur qui arrive ici, mais ça doit être bizarre n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme regarda Hermione, surpris. Elle avait laissé Blaise les devancer pour parler un peu avec Draco, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire.

-Ouais.

-On se connaît tous depuis qu'on est gamin, sauf Gabrielle qui est une exception. Ça doit être étrange d'arriver entre ça. Ne connaître personne mais pourtant connaître une autre personne qui s'en rapproche.

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Blaise fait Psychologue.

Elle rit quand ils virent Blaise stopper devant une petite maison qui n'en semblait pas vraiment une.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle qu'il ait recommencé à peindre.

Draco regarda Hermione intensément, essayant de se rappeler… Et pâlît un peu quand il comprit.

_Il est invivable avec qui que ce soit qui voudrait l'approcher. Il déprime beaucoup et n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ses peintures. Il ne mange presque plus et est si livide…_

-Je peux pas.

-D'accord, soupira Blaise. Nous on rentre et toi tu restes là. Tu viendras quand tu voudras mais tout à l'heure nous aurons une conversation sur cette nuit et il faudra que tu sois là.

-C'est toi et lui que tous voudront écouter parce que c'est Harrylianis et Draconis qui le font. Il faudra que tu passe par-dessus ça.

-Mais je ne suis pas Draconis ! éclata-t-il soudainement. J'arrive ici et vous me traitez tous comme si on se connaissait depuis des années ! Draconis donnerait sa vie pour protéger Ginevrialina, Hermionaninka, Ronalinius, Harrylianis… Mais pas moi !

Les deux amis se regardèrent et, en soupirant, ils entrèrent dans l'atelier. Malgré tout, Draco regarda à l'intérieur.

Harry était au fond de la pièce, en train de peindre. Il avait un sourire fier sur les lèvres quand il releva la tête et vit Hermione. Dans son regard, on vit qu'il ne regardait même pas Blaise, ne se rendant pas encore compte de sa présence.

-Hermione tu es là ! Je viens de finir ma toile, c'est… Blaise ?

Le brun fit un immense sourire avant de serrer le noir dans ses bras. Il ressemblait grandement à un gamin comme ça, avec ses lunettes rondes et son air enfantin. Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant… Il avait cette joie de vivre qu'il avait remarquée chez les habitants du village. Cette joie qu'il voyait maintenant se propager sur son meilleur ami…

Il soupira. Il ne survivrait pas une fin de semaine dans ce village, il était si différent d'eux…

Le blond les vit parler et Hermione lui fit signe de venir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose en la jeune fille qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

-Harry, fit la brunette, je te présente Draco.

Celui-ci se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair alors que le blond se sentait mal à l'aise. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui mais… Ils s'étaient embrassés, masturbés… Ils avaient même couché ensemble…

-Bon, on va vous laisser alors ! Tu viens Hermione, je vais aller voir Luna.

-Quoi ?

Harry et Draco avaient parlé exactement en même temps, ce qui fit rire les deux autres.

-Je vous rassure, ça va pas vous tuer !

Les deux hommes les regardèrent partir et un lourd silence s'installa dans l'atelier. Draco regarda obstinément les murs de vitre alors qu'Harry, lui, regardait le plancher en bois avec une attention particulière. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que le blond ne soupire, irrité d'être mis dans une telle situation.

-Je vais le tuer…

Harry ne bougea pas plus et Draco se répugnait d'engager vraiment la conversation le premier. Il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait que tous ces rêves avaient quelque chose de réel. C'était si effrayant pour lui…

-Bon, tu as fini une toile non? Je peux voir?

Le brun parut gêné et il se maudit d'être parti sur un tel sujet, devinant le sujet de la peinture. Néanmoins il se plaça devant et en fut ébloui. C'était à la fois lui et un autre qu'il voyait. Un homme blond entouré de glace, portant des vêtements en harmonie avec le décor. Cet homme regardait le sol avec un sourire sur les lèvres, ce sourire qu'il avait toujours quand il pensait à lui. Celui qu'avait Draconis en pensant à Harrylianis.

-C'est magnifique…

Harry était mal à l'aise mais lui fit un petit sourire. Le blond se demandait s'il en avait fait d'autre…

À ce moment-là, une femme rousse d'une beauté éclatante entra dans la salle, restant interdite devant le blond, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Le blond fronça les sourcils, se posant des questions sur son comportement vu qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

-Draconis?

-C'est Draco, celui-là.

Harry paraissait terriblement gêné alors que le blond ne comprenait rien. Tandis que la rouquine se traitait d'idiote, le brun lui glissa vaguement que c'était à cause des peintures. Décidément, il en avait fait d'autre…

-Harry, je venais pour te dire que Blaise, oh, tu as vu Blaise au moins ?

-Oui maman… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Hum il veut que tu viennes à la réunion de je ne sais plus quoi…

Draco observa la femme et fut surpris. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que son fils… Au départ, le blond avait cru à la mère Weasley…

Il écouta d'une oreille discrète l'autre garçon dire à sa mère que le nom de la réunion était « Gentil démon et Dieu suprême », nom qu'avait trouvé Seamus, paraît-il.

Ils sortirent de l'atelier en silence, laissant partir Lily de son côté. Malfoy se sentait étrange aux côtés de Potter, il avait ce besoin de se rapprocher de lui et de lui dire toutes sortes de choses… Choses qu'il devait retenir à tout prix. Maintenant, il comprenait ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire le matin même. Cela dépassait même les rêves, c'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu et qu'il l'aimait…

La réalité le rattrapa de plein fouet et il se stoppa soudainement. Harry le regarda, confus et déstabilisé. Il ne dit rien, ne fit que l'observer en se posant des questions. Le blond s'était stoppé au moment où il se forçait à garder la tête froide envers lui…

L'homme se remit en marche, toujours dans un silence embarrassant. Tellement surréaliste… Oui, il rêvait encore, c'était sûr…

**OooOooO**

Le nombre de personnes présentes dans la cour des Weasley était assez élevé, c'était impressionnant à voir dans un si petit endroit. Encore plus impressionnant de voir le silence pesant qu'il y régnait. Voilà, dans l'assemblée on avait décidé de réduire à néant une fois pour toute le monde du rêve dans lequel ils vivaient.

C'était Draco qui avait proposé cela quand on lui avait assuré que la mort d'un des personnages ne ferait aucun tord à l'humain. Quand il avait su que cette personne se souviendrait de tout sans souffrir de perdre ce monde, cette solution avait tout de suite fusé.

Bien sûr, le fait que ce soit lui qui ait proposé ça avait laissé un léger froid puisqu'il n'avait pas vécu dans ce monde depuis ses 14 ans, lui. Tout le monde se doutait de son hostilité pour ce monde et la proposition ne fut pas très bien accueillie.

Ensuite, on avait pu entendre les arguments de Harry qui affirmait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, soulignant qu'ainsi les humains ne seraient pas affectés par cette guerre. Plusieurs approuvèrent avant que le fameux silence ne vienne s'imposer dans la cour.

Pour Blaise, cela faisait étrange de revenir ici et de participer à ces réunions après trois ans sans l'avoir fait. Il savait ce que c'était de se séparer de ce monde et finit par briser le silence en donnant son point de vue. Tout le monde s'en remettrait et ils continueraient leurs vies normalement. Tous finirent par accepter, certains à contre cœur.

L'assemblée finit par partir, ne laissant qu'un petit nombre de personnes. Le regard du noir tomba sur Draco et haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il fit signe discrètement à Hermione de le regarder et elle-même fronça les sourcils.

Le blond était sur sa chaise, immobile, crispé, ses jambes et ses bras bien collés contre son corps. Ses lèvres étaient pincées comme pour s'empêcher de parler et il semblait en pleine discussion mentale avec lui-même. À côté de lui se trouvait Harry, bien entendu. Ce dernier semblait dans ses pensées et les deux amis se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-Ça va faire étrange de ne plus faire partie de ce monde, finit par dire Ron.

Sa petite amie le regarda, attendrie, avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Ginny enroula ses propres bras autour des amoureux et, amusé, Blaise fit pareil. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry sortit de sa rêverie pour sourire au petit groupe.

-L'après-midi prend déjà fin, la journée à passé vite ! s'exclama le noir.

-Normal, on a fait je ne sais combien d'heures de route, ensuite on est arrivé ici et on a fait le tour de tous pour finir par faire une charmante petite réunion ! dit Draco avec ironie.

Celui-ci se leva, voulant s'éloigner du brun. Il poussa un petit cri quand il se sentit tiré par Blaise qui s'était détaché du groupe. Il l'amena dans un coin et le regarda dans les yeux. À ce moment-là, Draco savait pertinemment que son meilleur ami allait jouer au psy avec lui. Il était toujours comme ça quand ça arrivait.

-Dray, je comprends ton trouble et cette impression constante que tu as d'être dans un long rêve. Les sentiments que t'as sont renforcés par cet être en toi et maintenant que le lien est fait, cette sensation ne partira pas. Je comprends ton besoin de tout renier en bloc et c'est normal mais c'est très mauvais pour toi. Il serait bien temps que tu accepte ton attirance.

-Parfois je me demande où est passé le Blaise qui faisait que des conneries et qui en avait rien à foutre des états d'âmes des autres…

Draco soupira, dépité.

-Et puis c'est à la guerre de cette nuit qu'il faut penser, pas à ça.

-On part demain, tu sais ?

-Tu vois, cela ne mènerait à rien ! On habite à plus de trois heures d'ici ! Seigneur… C'est ça, la seule raison que je trouve?

Le noir lui jeta un regard moqueur, amusé par la réaction de son ami. En même temps il se doutait que ça devait vraiment le perturber, ayant grandi dans un monde où la normalité comptait plus que tout. Pansy lui racontait parfois quelques petits trucs sur les parents du blond et de comment ils l'avaient éduqué.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir avant de tomber dans sa bulle, ou plutôt dans son mutisme…

**OooOooO**

La nuit était tombée sur le village et tous se préparaient à aller se coucher. La famille Weasley se disait bonne nuit tour à tour, se souriant et se donnant la bise dans le grand salon. Fleur alla s'installer dans la chambre de Bill alors que Gabrielle, qui était revenue peu de temps avant, montait dans la chambre d'ami, anxieuse.

Dans la maison d'à côté où vivait les familles Thomas et Finnigan combinés, les deux mères allèrent dire bonne nuit à leurs enfants qui étaient rendus des adultes maintenant.

Un peu plus loin, Lavande se coucha contre Neville et lui jura que tout allait bien se passer cette nuit, sans lui avouer ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. L'homme se laissa bercer par la voix de sa petite amie et s'endormit.

Hermione vit la lumière de la maison d'à côté s'éteindre et se laissa aller dans les bras de son rouquin qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Ils se murmurèrent des mots d'amour avant de partir dans un sommeil qui serait sans nul doute mouvementé.

Collées l'une contre l'autre, Padma et Parvati se consolèrent mutuellement, pleurant en silence du mal que leurs démones pourraient faire aux autres.

Dans une maison non loin, Blaise regardait le plafond, se remémorant doucement le plan avant de s'endormir, se demandant comment s'en sortait son ami.

À quelque pas de là, une femme ferma la lumière de la chambre de son fils, souhaitant bonne nuit à son invité et lui. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Draco soupira, s'éloignant le plus possible du brun qui était contre son dos. Il maudit Blaise et Hermione pour leur idée stupide avant de partir dans ce monde pour la dernière fois.

**OooOooO**

Autour de lui, tout était noir et sombre… À ses côtés se trouvait Harrylianis qui lui sourit. Cela faisait étrange que leurs humains soit ensemble dans le même lit mais pourtant leurs amis avaient eu raison, ils se sentaient plus forts.

Draconis avança doucement, glaçant les murs qui l'entouraient. Au loin il vit Hermionaninka et Blaisani avancer vers eux d'un air grave. C'était la fin, tout allait se terminer cette nuit. Plus jamais ce monde n'existerait. Plus jamais ils n'existeraient…

Une fois arrivée devant eux, la démone les prévint que les dieux devaient les rejoindre dans une demi-heure. Seamus leur avait dit que son démon viendrait dès qu'il pourrait alors les quatre restèrent là à l'attendre doucement. À attendre tout le monde pour que tout ça prenne fin une fois pour toute.

Alors que Draconis regardait droit devant lui, il vit Seamilunis approcher et se poser face à lui. Ses vêtements variaient du brun au beige et son sourire se faisait moqueur. Le blond prit un soin particulier à ne pas le regarder droit dans les yeux car si l'autre avait de mauvaises intentions, cela lui serait fatal.

-Si jamais tu utilises ton don contre un de nous, tu seras le premier à mourir et je ne serai pas tendre, menaça-t-il.

-Cela ne serait pas dans mon intérêt.

Nis finit par le regarder dans les yeux et approuva. Il ne ferait rien.

-Lulanina arrive… Je la sens.

Hermionaninka attendit et quand elle vit la jeune fille arriver d'une côté et les dieux arriver de l'autre, quelque chose se serra en elle. La fin approchait, la fin de ce monde. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se promit de faire souffrir le plus possible tous ceux qui étaient la cause de ce massacre.

Ronalinius marchait devant lui, une armée entière derrière le suivait. Peu de dieux s'aventuraient dans la vallée des ténèbres, ce n'était pas prudent habituellement… Tous avaient cette peur et cette détermination en eux quand Harrylianis s'avança pour parler aux deux peuples.

L'ange leur rappela le but de tout ceci, expliquant froidement que les souffrances inutiles ne serviraient à rien, essayant de convaincre les démons de tuer rapidement une personne en la voyant souffrir. Il leur rappela également qu'ils continueraient tous de vivre à l'intérieur de leur humain par la suite et que rien jamais n'allait finir pour eux.

Tous finirent par attendre les gens à combattre, sachant pertinemment qu'ils viendraient d'eux même pour cette dernière nuit. Harrylianis et Draconis restaient tout près l'un de l'autre, sachant bien qu'une fois tout ça fini, ils seraient loin l'un de l'autre à jamais.

Ronalinius, lui, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermionaninka qui se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, avec haine. Ce regard qui le perçait de part en part.

-Tout ce que font nos humains n'est pas considéré comme si on l'avait fait aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? répondit-elle avec acidité.

-Leur couple leur appartient, nous laissant la haine, c'est ça ?

-Bien entendu !

La démone releva fièrement la tête, le défiant du regard, et fut prise de court quand Linius l'embrassa doucement. Il lui fallut un temps avant de réaliser et aussitôt fait, le dieu se retrouva à un bon mètre d'elle, un épais brouillard serrant son cou. Le rouquin souriait un peu moqueusement alors que tous les regardaient.

-Ta réaction était évidente.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? cracha-t-elle. Je ne suis pas elle ! Je ne ressens pas ce qu'elle ressent comme tu ressens ce qu'il ressent. Ne crois pas que tu m'intéresses.

La démone le relâcha et tourna les talons pour s'accoter à un mur avec nonchalance, à côté de ses deux amis.

- Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ne reviendra jamais ici…

-De toute façon Ninka, tu aurais bientôt dû nous quitter, dans quelque mois, ricana l'ange noir. Toute personne, une fois mariée, quitte ce monde. Comme tous les frères Weasley et nos parents avant nous. Tu aurais été la première à nous quitter. Ça se fait juste un peu plus tôt.

Draconis sourit à l'idée de voir ces deux là mariés ensemble. En vérité, ils faisaient un couple mignon et assorti.

-Oh mais que vois-je, tous regroupés pour se faire massacrer ! Si ce n'est pas mignon!

Comme un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers cette voix froide et sarcastique. Ils virent une jeune blonde dans une robe d'un bleu nuit les regarder dignement. Gabariliena. Derrière elle, on pouvait voir Nevinias dans ses habits de flammes et ses cheveux bruns, puis à côté se trouvaient les jumelles Parvelina et Padelina. Leurs jupes retroussées brunes et leurs chemises blanches et brunes étaient identiques, ainsi que leur peau bronzée et leurs longues chevelures d'ébène. Encore un peu plus loin derrière, on pouvait voir un groupe de démons assoiffés de pouvoir et de haine. C'est là que tout commença.

Chacun d'entre eux se mettait en position pour attaquer le camp adverse. Sans aucune hésitation, Harrylianis et Gabariliena se retrouvèrent au centre pour s'affronter. Lulanina les ayant vus, elle construisit un mur de glace pour que personne ne les dérange car ce duel leur appartenait.

La jeune fille ricana en voyant que personne ne pouvait se mettre en travers d'eux.

-Non, je n'y crois pas ! C'est trop facile comme ça. Je suis plus forte et plus puissante que toi, Harrylianis. Je suis la seule qui ait pu te blesser un jour !

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Tout alla si vite. La blonde, furieuse de ce manque de confiance envers elle, lança un éclair en direction de l'homme qui esquiva. Son ombre apparue brusquement et projeta son adversaire contre le mur, ce qui lui valut un cri de douleur.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas l'avoir facile ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Je l'espère bien.

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du mur, quelques dieux se retrouvèrent brûlés, explosés, se tordant de douleur sur le sol alors que quelques démons se retrouvaient gelés, embrochés, étouffés ou rôtis par des éclairs.

Ronalinius regarda autour et vit avec horreur Padelina faire se tordre de douleur Ginevrialina. Il lui lança un éclair qu'elle évita en se téléportant. Le roux se précipita sur sa sœur et, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait continuer sans souffrir, il se tourna vers Hermionaninka qui comprit sa demande. Il ne pouvait tuer sa sœur. Alors la démone se pencha sur elle qui lui sourit douloureusement avant de prendre sa tête et lui tordre le cou.

-Aller Ronalinius, on va tous finir comme ça de toute façon.

Soudainement, le mur de glace au centre explosa en morceaux pour dévoiler un Harrylianis presque intact et une Gabariliena ensanglantée. À cette vue, ce fut Draconis qui poussa un soupir. Il était plus fort qu'elle.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, je suis plus forte que toi !

Tous les combats avaient cessé pour les observer. Les regarder, s'arrêtant un temps, sachant bien que tout recommencerait dès que l'un des deux mourrait.

C'était impressionnant de voir l'ombre ailée d'Harrylianis s'étendre sur le sol. Son adversaire lui lança un éclair de toutes ses forces alors que son ombre battait des ailes jusqu'à ce que cela se retourne contre elle avant de tomber sur le sol, inerte. Morte foudroyée par son propre éclair…

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que tout reprenne brusquement. Un cri déchira l'air quand Deaniarilis vit Ginevrialina morte sur le sol. C'est à ce moment que Draconis la vit. Étrangement dans sa tête elle mourrait à la toute fin, pas en pleine bataille…

-Qui… demanda-t-il menaçant.

-J'ai dû l'achever parce qu'elle souffrait trop suite à Padelina.

Le blond acquiesça dangereusement en cherchant les jumelles des yeux avec des envies de meurtre plein le ventre. Le nombre de personnes en vie avait sérieusement diminué et il remarqua que les dieux étaient plus nombreux que les démons. C'est à ce moment-là que son regard tomba sur Padelina qui riait d'un rire félin et aigu. Quand elle le vit, son sourire devint encore plus grand.

-Oh chouette, je vais pouvoir te tuer ! Mon humaine est tellement bête à pleurer dans son lit en s'imaginant le mal que je ferais. Pourtant c'est tellement amusant !

Le blond lui lança un jet de glace et elle disparut pour réapparaitre dans son dos. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et laissa passer une grande onde de douleur dans le corps du prince. Alors qu'il voulait se retourner voilà qu'elle n'y était plus. Ce jeu dura un certain temps alors que le blond essayait de l'avoir avec sa glace et qu'elle le faisait de plus en plus souffrir.

Seulement, alors qu'elle croyait pouvoir l'achever, Draconis lui saisit la main avant de prendre l'autre également. Il eut mal mais pas pour longtemps. Alors qu'elle avait une mine horrifiée, l'homme glaça ses mains avant de les casser brutalement. Elle se mit à hurler avant qu'une série de piques ne l'atteigne, ce qui lui valut son dernier souffle.

-Rappelle-toi, les souffrances inutiles ne servent à rien, lui glissa Blaisani en passant à ses côtés.

À ces mots, il chercha l'ange des yeux et le vit au loin le regardant avec un petit sourire. Tant pis.

Ayant vu le meurtre de sa sœur, Parvelina se sentit furieuse et alors qu'elle voulait aller trouver le prince des glaces, quelqu'un se plaça devant elle. Avec toute la haine qu'elle possédait, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire. Erreur fatale.

Seamilunis se trouvait devant elle et fit un sourire triomphant. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il pouvait la contrôler à sa guise.

-Marche droit devant toi et laisse-toi tuer. Place-toi devant un éclair et meurt dignement. Va.

Après ses paroles, la démone marcha droit et s'écroula sur le sol après avoir reçu l'éclair de Deaniarilis. Ils se regardèrent tous deux avant de se faire un petit signe de tête et de retourner à leurs occupations.

Les démons restant à se battre contre eux pouvaient se compter sur les doigts alors qu'Hermionaninka vit Nevinias qui jetait ses flammes sur un des dieux. Son brouillard presque noir se serra autour du démon quand il cria de surprise. Quand il réalisa qu'il s'était fait avoir, il se maudit mais n'en montra rien.

-Mais si ce n'est pas Mione !

La démone fit le brouillard se serrer encore plus de façon malsaine sur le démon. Il grimaça en la fusillant du regard.

-Oh tu n'aimes pas ça n'est-ce pas Mione? Ou Hermione? Ne devrais-tu pas être près de ton chéri ?

-La ferme vermine. Tu nous as trahis. Crois-moi, je vais te le faire payer cher.

Nevinias blanchit suite à ses paroles et à son sourire cruel. Il sentit avec horreur le brouillard serrer encore plus fort alors qu'un poison glissait lentement en lui, lui brûlant les entrailles doucement. Il cria comme il n'avait jamais crié avant et Hermionaninka se régalait de ce spectacle.

Lavandiliria se mit à hurler en voyant ça et Lulanina lui sourit étrangement avant de geler totalement le démon, stoppant ses cris. La déesse lança un éclair sur lui alors que le tout explosait. Oui, les dieux aimaient la personne que leur humain aimait, qui que cela puisse être.

Iliria ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer, sa longue tresse blonde battant contre son dos.

Ninka cessa de sourire en voyant la réaction de la déesse et encore plus quand elle vit le regard blessé du chef des dieux. Blessé qu'elle ait réagi à ce point à de simples paroles qui les concernaient tous les deux en quelque sorte.

Le seul adversaire restant mourut et tous se stoppèrent, regardant les corps morts à leurs pieds. Voilà, ils étaient morts… Maintenant c'était à leur tour de mourir en emportant à jamais cet endroit avec eux…

Dans un silence pesant, ils marchèrent tous vers la limite des deux vallées.

Deaniarilis et Lavandiliria se tenaient la main en signe de soutien, jetant des regards au rouquin devant eux. Hermionaninka, elle, se força à ne pas le regarder alors que Blaisani se tenait à ses côtés, une partie de son bras gauche brûlée. Seamilunis marchait froidement en regardant devant lui alors qu'à ses côtés Lulanina souriait sans aucune raison.

Quelques dieux avançaient eux aussi en silence, regardant Harrylianis et Draconis avancer devant. Une certaine mélancolie émanait d'eux, une mélancolie qui aurait été déchirante pour n'importe quel humain.

Enfin arrivé, tous se stoppèrent mais ne bougèrent pas. Ils n'osaient pas.

-Si seulement il vivait dans le village…

Harrylianis avait à peine murmuré ces paroles mais le blond les entendit et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa doucement et avec la tendresse qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de se donner parce que c'était la dernière fois.

Quand ils se séparèrent, l'ange reprit un air indifférent en regroupant tout le monde.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ! La moitié d'un côté, la moitié restante de l'autre, les démons au centre. Exécution !

Quand il eut fini de dire tout ça, ils se placèrent tous en cercle de façon à être à la fois dans la vallée du soleil et dans la vallée des ténèbres. Les démons trônaient au centre alors que tous échangeaient un regard. L'heure était arrivée.

À partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaina. Blaisani envoya une série de piques dans les airs qu'Harrylianis faisait tenir grâce à son ombre qui battait des ailes. Lulanina et Draconis se prirent la main et une glace électrique toucha les pics qui lévitaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Seamilunis, lui, ne pouvait que rester au milieu sans rien faire. Au final, tous les dieux autour du cercle levèrent les bras et dans un ensemble, envoyèrent des courants électriques sur les piques. À ce moment là, ceux-ci partirent dans tous les sens, allant détruire les murs, les tentes, le sol, tout.

La glace du prince et de la princesse commençait à recouvrir les vallées et dans un dernier temps, les courants électriques explosèrent pour détruire tout ce qu'il restait, eux y compris…

**OooOooO**

Draco se réveilla doucement, bâillant un peu. Quand il voulut se tourner, il sentit un corps le bloquer contre son dos. À ce moment-là il se souvint. Il se souvint qu'Harry dormait avec lui, qu'une guerre avait eu lieu, qu'il avait fait exploser les mains de Padma… Seigneur…

À cette pensée il se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui réveilla le brun à ces côtés. Il lui sourit doucement d'une façon endormie avant de froncer les sourcils et de se redresser soudainement lui aussi.

-Oh putain…

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment assis dans le lit, côte à côte, à regarder un point inexistant sur le mur d'en face. Quelle nuit… Des images du massacre se bousculèrent dans leur tête pendant de longues minutes, en état de léthargie.

En ce moment même, tous les membres non mariés du village étaient dans cette même position dans leur lit à regarder devant eux, se souvenant simplement de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer.

Certains pleurèrent du mal qu'ils avaient pu faire, d'autres étaient soulagés que tout cela fut fini.

A ce moment même, tous les adultes se regroupèrent pour faire un énorme petit-déjeuner pour les jeunes adultes en plein traumatisme.

Un peu plus tard, tous étaient installés dehors à manger tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, chacun essayant de faire rire les autres. Pourtant, Draco était en retrait, contre un arbre, derrière tout le monde. Ginny le vit à peine picorer dans son assiette et se traîna sur le sol jusqu'à lui.

Il releva la tête, surpris de la voir devant lui. Le blond n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était approchée de lui.

Sans dire un mot, la rouquine s'étendit sur les cuisses de Draco.

-Il paraît que je suis du genre très démonstrative affectueusement parlant. Il paraît aussi que l'on s'y habitue avec le temps, fit-elle dans un murmure.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire vint se peindre sur les lèvres de Draco. Il était encore choqué par cette nuit et, surtout, il se sentait de trop parmi eux. Il se sentait un intrus, le genre à qui on n'osait montrer qu'il était indésirable. Pourtant cette jeune fille venait vers lui d'une façon tellement naturelle… Elle lui faisait penser à Pansy d'un certain côté.

-Vous partez en début d'après-midi, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça alors que sa main commença d'elle-même à caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille. Son regard se perdit vers Harry sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Leur dieu et démon à tous fusionnaient déjà avec eux, sauf celui de Gabrielle et le sien. Maintenant que Draconis avait disparu, il avait en quelque sorte fusionné avec lui, ce qui faisait que ce sentiment étrange était encore bien plus présent en lui et il avait du mal avec ça.

Cet après-midi ils partiraient en ville retrouvez leur propre chez-soi et Draco savait que plus rien ne serait pareil désormais. Il avait le pressentiment qu'il leur reparlerait, qu'il les reverrait, tous. Cette impression que pour lui, rien n'était fini.

-Tu es perdu n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Ginny en le regardant, sa tête appuyée contre ses cuisses. Tu finiras par t'y faire… Tu reviendras hein ?

Il la regarda sans répondre, sa main toujours dans ses cheveux roux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de familiarité… Il n'était pas démonstratif ni froid, il ne savait comment agir avec cette jeune fille. Avec cette gamine…

-Blaise voudra sûrement revenir plus vite cette fois. Je viendrais si tu veux…

-Vraiment ?

Elle se redressa et lui envoya un sourire éblouissant. Il pouvait bien comprendre ce que Blaise lui avait trouvé. Elle était belle, enfantine et pétillante de vie.

-Et je pourrais t'appeler ? Ici on parle toujours aux mêmes personnes, ça fait du bien faire changement parfois ! Bon j'avoue que de temps en temps il y a Théo qui viens nous voir, le petit copain de Seamus, mais sinon rien ! Enfin quand je vais me trouver un boulot je vais voir d'autres personnes comme quand j'étudiais, peut-être un jour qui sait ! Et puis…

Draco cessa de l'écouter un instant, impressionné par la quantité de paroles qu'elle pouvait débiter en peu de temps. Vraiment impressionnant…

-Hey tu m'écoutes ?

-Honnêtement, non.

Elle rigola, ne se sentant pas vexée le moins du monde.

-Alors je pourrais t'appeler ?

-J'aime pas parler au téléphone, je trouve jamais quoi dire.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je peux faire la conversation !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde…

Un peu plus loin, Blaise se détourna d'Hermione pour regarder son meilleur ami parler avec Ginny. De là il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais il fut surpris qu'il ne se renferme pas comme à chaque fois qu'on essayait de lui parler. Après tout, Ginny était étonnante quand elle voulait…

En parlant de fille étonnante, cela faisait dix bonne minutes que Ron essayait de convaincre Lavande que non, aller voir Draco n'était pas une bonne idée vue la façon dont s'était finie leur rencontre la veille. Bien sûr, cela avait rapidement fait le tour de tout le monde. Oui, étonnante était un euphémisme pour elle.

Il vit clairement Harry regarder les deux jeunes gens éloignés de tous. Hermione aussi le vit.

-Harry, lui dit Blaise doucement. On part après le déjeuner, il faut que tu lui parle.

Le binoclard sursauta aux paroles de son ami avant de revenir à la réalité. Ils allaient partir cet après-midi…

-Tu vas me manquer tu sais.

-Harry ! fit le noir, désespéré. N'essaie pas de changer de sujet !

-J'essaie pas de changer de sujet, je dis un fait ! Tu ne viens pas assez souvent ! Puis Blaise… C'est la première fois que je le vois. Même si j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, ce n'est pas comme ça pour lui. Tout n'est pas si simple.

Harry détourna le regard et Blaise soupira. Il soupira parce qu'il avait raison.

**OooOooO**

Ils avaient fini de déjeuner il y avait environ une heure et voilà que Blaise passait faire ses au revoir à tout le monde, ce qui fut assez long. Mrs. Weasley lui fit promettre de donner des nouvelles rapidement alors qu'il serrait fort Ron dans ses bras. Cette fin de semaine avait passé en un éclair. Le noir leur avait promis de venir les voir dans quelques semaines, aux vacances d'été.

Draco, lui, restait encore en retrait en regardant tout ça de loin, ne voyant pas l'utilité de dire au revoir à tous alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Pourtant, sans trop de surprise, il vit Ginny se jeter dans ses bras et le serrer fort. Il se crispa et Ginny rigola.

-Dis, tu vas l'accompagner cet été n'est-ce pas ? Comme ça tu pourras plus faire connaissance avec certains !

-Désolé la rouquine mais loin de moi l'envie de sympathiser avec une bande d'imbéciles heureux, merci bien. Je vais encore rester à l'écart, probablement avec une bécasse rousse qui ne voudra pas me lâcher.

Il fit un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle lui donnait une tape sur l'épaule, heureuse. Ça voulait dire qu'il reviendrait.

Draco vit Hermione et Ron se diriger vers eux. La brunette lui sourit et lui fit la bise.

-Tu m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir fait vivre tout ça j'espère ?

-Si, terriblement.

Elle roula des yeux alors que son petit copain serrait la main du blond.

-J'espère qu'on pourra faire plus ample connaissance la prochaine fois.

À ces mots, Draco échangea un regard avec Ginny avant de pouffer tous les deux de rire sous les regards éberlués des deux autres qui, néanmoins, ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre.

Blaise, ayant fini de dire au revoir à tout le monde, fit signe à son meilleur ami d'aller à la voiture qui était juste à côté. Alors que le noir était déjà installé au volant, juste avant que Draco ne rentre dans le véhicule, il vit une tête ébène passer sous ses yeux.

Surpris, il regarda Harry lui sourire timidement. Ce dernier avait longtemps hésité avant de venir mais finalement il s'était dit qu'il n'avait absolument rien à perdre.

-Hum… Je voulais te dire au revoir. J'ai entendu que tu reviendrais cet été alors hum… On va se revoir là alors…

-Oui…

-Hum voila quoi... Oh et puis merde.

Le jeune homme s'avança vers le blond, passa une main derrière son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Draco fut terriblement surpris quand il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. À cet instant il oublia sa conscience et passa une main derrière le dos d'Harry, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue du brun doucement.

Le baiser était tendre et passionné à la fois. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils eurent l'impression que cela avait duré à la fois quelques secondes et une éternité.

Dans un état second, Draco embarqua dans la voiture en regardant Harry. Avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la porte, Harry se pencha pour le voir.

-J'espère que ta copine m'en voudra pas trop pour ça…

Le brun se retira et ferma lui-même la porte, puis alors que Blaise démarrait, Draco baissa la fenêtre et cria :

-C'est plus ma copine !

Alors qu'Harry avait une mine hallucinée, un sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du blond, se disant que finalement, il avait bien hâte pour cet été.

**Fin.**

Voila, c'est la fin u_u J'espère que vous avez bien aimé malgré les noms assez bizarre des rêves et tout… Je suis allée chercher ça loin XD


End file.
